


Adventurous

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: This vacation, Dee and Ryo are doing things a bit differently.





	Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the tw100 prompt ‘Bounce’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Dee, stop it!” Ryo’s voice drifted out of the en suite bathroom.

“Stop what?” Dee asked, all innocence.

“Bouncing on the bed. And it’s no use trying to tell me you’re not; I can hear the springs creaking.”

“Hey, I’m just testin’ in out to make sure it’ll hold up later. Can’t be too careful with hotel beds!”

“And if it collapses, then what will you do?”

“Demand another room, or a replacement bed,” Dee replied. “Can’t just accept substandard accommodations.”

“The hotel’s booked solid,” Ryo reminded him, coming out of the bathroom. “They don’t have any other rooms available; we were lucky to get this one, and that only happened because they had a last-minute cancellation. I knew we should’ve made reservations in advance.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure? The whole point of goin’ on a road trip is to go wherever the road takes ya; no advance plans or set schedule, just drive, stop whenever ya feel like it, and see where ya end up. Gettin’ off the beaten track is the best way to see the country.”

“I know.” Ryo joined his partner on the bed. “It just seems like such a reckless way to go about things.”

“Sometimes you just have to throw caution to the winds, babe. Take a few chances.”

“We take more than enough of those at work.”

“Different thing entirely,” Dee insisted. “The kinds of chances I’m talkin’ about are pretty safe really. So what if some night we end up sleepin’ in the car, or get completely lost? It’s not like we can ever wind up too far from civilisation; Britain’s not that big.”

“I suppose you’re right, and we did see some amazing sights today. The Lake District is beautiful.”

“Some of those high passes are a bit hairy to drive over, with the roads bein’ so narrow and steep, I’d hate to meet a car goin’ the other way, but the views are incredible,” Dee agreed.

“We should probably get some sleep.” Ryo moved to get under the covers, but Dee stopped him.

“We will, in a bit, but first I have other plans.” Dee pulled his lover close, hands wandering over the familiar planes of Ryo’s body; best make the most of this big, bouncy, and very comfortable bed, because who knew where they’d be sleeping tomorrow night? In the morning, when they left the hotel, they’d flip a coin to decide which way they went, and start their adventure all over again.

The End


End file.
